Je te déteste !
by ChAaTrafalgar
Summary: One-shot: Ce passe pendant l'éclipse des deux ans: Nami prend quelques jours de bons temps sur une ile estival pour se reposé de son entrainement elle rencontre alors Eustass "Captain" Kid. ATTENTION: lemon et viol ames sensible s'abstenir !


1 an voilà 1 an que je suis sur l'île de Weatheria pour approfondir mes connaissances sur le climat.

C'est donc pourquoi j'ai eu envie de prendre quelques jours de repos sur « la terre ferme » histoire de faire du shopping. Je descendit donc de Weatheria pour arrivée sur une petite île estival. C'était une île très charmante et son grand nombre de magasins la rendait encore plus charmante.

C'etait mon deuxième jours de vacances et je n'avais même pas encore fait le tiers des magasins !

Je m'engagea dans une petite ruelle assez sombre qui d'avéré être une impasse . Bizarrement depuis quelques minutes déjà je me sentait observé, traqué. Je m'apprêtais a faire demi-tour quand un homme entra dans la petite impasse. Je ne le reconnus pas tout de suite pourtant je l'avait déjà rencontré.

Il était grand, musclé les yeux d'un rouge sombre, Il avait la même couleur de cheveux que moi et arborais des lunettes sur son homme était torse nu et portait un manteau de fourrure sur les épaules ! c'est lui...je l'ai reconnu c'est Eustass "Captain" Kid cet homme dont la prime est supérieur a celle de mon capitaine.

-Salut miss tu ne me reconnais pas ?

-Bien sur que je te reconnais tu es Eustass "Captain" Kid tu etais sur l'archipel des sabaody en même temps que nous ta prime est supérieur a celle de Luffy !

-Je vois que tu a appris ta leçon miss toi tu est la navigatrice des chapeau de paille il me semble... en tout cas ils ont de la belle nénette sur ce bateau.

Kid s'approchait de plus en plus de moi et moi je me reculais de plus en plus de loin si bien que je me retrouvis dos au mur.

-Allons pourquoi recule tu ? je ne te ferais pas de mal.

- c'est bien parce que je n'ai aucune confiance en toi que je recule.

-Tout ce que je pourrais te faire c'est du bien, fit-il en posant sa main sur mon visage, ne résiste pas.

-attend ! que tu veux me faire ? Dis-je en le repoussant.

-A ton avis me fit-il avec un sourire sadique.

-tu ne vas quand même pas ...non !

je ne put finir ma phrase, coupé par une légère morsure que Kid venait de me faire dans le cou. Il commença a me baissé ma jupe d'une main habile tandis que l'autre caressé mon ventre et mes seins , allant chercher les boutons de chair qui s'y trouvaient. Eustass pinça un de mes tétons qu'il senti se durcir sous ses doigts. J'essayais de me débattre en vain. Je refusais de l'admettre mais je sentais le plaisir monter en moi. Ce plaisir procuré par Kid, cette idée me répugnais mais je ne puis retenir un gémissement quand il pinça un de mes tétons de plus situation était des plus humiliantes mais malgré moi j'aimais ça, j'aimais ses mains experte sur mon que je me torturais l'esprit pour savoir ce que je devais faire,Kid en avait profité pour descendre jusqu'en bas de mes reins parsemant mon dos de baiser. Je ne pus retenir un cri en sentant sa main faire descendre ma culotte jusqu'en bas de mes pied , Kid me porta et me posa sans douceur sur un tonneaux attachant mes main avec sa ceinture. Je gemis en sentant la langue du roux qui taquinais mon intimité, la lubrifiant pour qu'elle puisse accueillir en moi le premier doigt que Kid enfonça. Un nouveau cri se fit entendre de ma part , mais cette fois-ci la surprise se mêla à la douleur mais aussi au plaisir que Kid me procuré. J'avais arrêté de me débattre et accepté ainsi mon sort Un second doigt viens rejoindre le premier tous deux entamèrent des vas et viens dans mon intimité où ils se trouvaient. M'arrachant de nouveaux gémissements. Kid se releva, les doigts toujours à l'intérieur de moi

-tu aime sa hein petit écureuil.

Je ne répondis rien. C'est alors qu'il retira ses doigts pour les remplacer par son sexe gonflé de plaisir,il me pénétra profondément m'arrachans un cri de douleur, c'est vraie que se n 'est pas le genre de première fois a laquelle je m' attendit quelques instants que je me sois habituée à lui,la capitaine roux commençait alors des mouvements de vas et viens au début ce fut douloureux puis le plaisir des ses coups de hanche faisait monter en moi le plaisir. Il le sentait en moi, touchant encore et encore se point si sensible. C'était si bon. Ce plaisir était insupportable. Je ne voulais pas l'admettre mais c'était tellement bon. j'en voulait encore ! Kid accentua la force de ses coups de reins,me faisans hurler de plaisir. Celui-ci jouit dans un ultime cri en vidant en moi sa semence.

-Ma belle je pensé pas que tu étais si bonne, dit-il en me détachant les mains

-tu me payera lui dis-je a bout de souffle

-ahah avoue que tu a aimé sa ! dit-il en s'habillant.

-Salaud

- Et bien ma belle je vais te laissé mais ne t'inquiète pas si on se recroise je serais encore te faire crier !

-...

Et il partit me laissant seul, sale et nu dans cette rue.

Je me sentait humiliée et sale car pendant un moment j'avais aimée sa.

-La prochaine fois que l'on se croisera Eustass "Captain" Kid sa sera le jour de ta mort !

Il ne pris même pas la peine de se retourné et partit sans un mot.


End file.
